


If sex doesn't do it a good ole hand job can always help

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and it's not graphic, but in case you don't like that, but it's talked about mainly in past perspective, but they are 17 when they have sex, idk - Freeform, not putting it under underage, they're of legal age in my state at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and John fondly recall their first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	If sex doesn't do it a good ole hand job can always help

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day nsfw otp challenge  
> Day 3: First time Italics are past things happening at present time (that's so not confusing at all)

“Remember our first time?” Dave lies on his back, one arm behind his head and the other curled around John’s shoulders. John looks up a bit curiously from the blond’s chest and nods slowly.

“Yeah. It was...really stupid, honestly, but it was pretty great.” John’s warm laughter makes Dave’s chest swell a bit.

“And you totally lost your boner somewhere in there I’m sure.” The darker haired male rolls his eyes and cuddles up to his partner a bit more.

“Sure Dave. Because I could drop a boner with your pretty face.” His fit of laughter is anything but cute as Dave takes his turn in rolling his eyes.

“I should go back in time and slap you for that.”

“What, it wasn’t even mean!” John huffs and smacks the blond’s bare stomach before fingering lightly at the fine blond hairs at his naval. Dave swats his hand noncommittally as he recalls it.

Their first was just that. A first. Yet both males had distinct pleasures about recalling it. And John had most likely been the cause of it all, honestly (in Dave’s opinion).

They had been seventeen at the time and it was mid spring. John remembered because his birthday had just passed and the trees were blossoming outside as the last traces of snow melted. It had been a Tuesday probably, because it was too early in the week but it definitely wasn’t a Monday.

“Dave shut up, Monday’s aren’t that bad.” Dave scoffs and gives an offended look.

“Egbert, Monday’s are the embodiment of torture. Now shut up so we can recall.” He gives a thoughtful look then as John ever rolls his eyes.

The pair had just gotten back from the screening of the new Captain America movie that Dave had badgered and talked about for months before it came out.

“You never shut up about that, like, at all.”

“Who wouldn’t be excited about men in tight pants? And I wanted to know what happened to Bucky.” Anyway.

They’d been at Dave’s apartment because Bro was out and Mr. Egbert didn’t want the two at his house while he was out on business (After an incident involving a demonstration of parkour and John’s innate ability to want to try and succeeding to fuck it up very badly resulting in a fractured wrist and a few dozen broken glass items).

So they’d been at Dave’s and went to his room, closing the door per usual and flopping onto his bed to discuss the happenings in the movie. And they’d been well into the conversation before things began to turn a bit sexy.

“You said you’d bang Steve anyday and then the conversation about who would be quote unquote, ‘fucked into the mattress’, and then the fight to prove it.” John rubs the back of his neck a bit sheepishly as he remembers. He’d defended Bucky on the matter - Steve was too kind and a bit naive to be screwing someone as hardset as the rugged Winter Soldier.

“Steve would still fuck Bucky into the mattress anyday.”

“Sure Dave, sure.”

So that argument and the words to end all innocence (even what little they had after that conversation) sparked Dave to wrestle John. By the time he’d gotten the upper hand and had John pinned face down into his blankets, they were both panting and red in the face. The realization of the compromising position they were in seemed to hit them both at the same time and John just gave a small embarrassed sound while Dave tried to remain calm.

“You flipped me over onto my back so you could look at me.” The brunet’s sudden laughter startles the other male a bit. “You had the biggest hard on and we were both so horny.” It was true.

Dave had tossed his and John’s respective eyewear to the side before leaning down to kiss the shorter with the sloppy precision of a seventeen-year-old who was horny as fuck and in bed with his boyfriend.

“Oh god, you gave me so many hickeys!” Dave fondly regards John’s words and thumbs at the ones on his neck where Dave had gotten a little rough.

“You’re just so perfect for biting John, don’t deny it.” The male in question grumbles and bites Dave’s chest in retaliation.

After Dave had suitably marked John almost entirely around his neck with hickeys he’d had a moment of not entirely sure what to do’ness.

“So uh, you wanna do this?” John speaks in a high voice against Dave’s chest earning him a punch to the shoulder. He ows.

“Oh Dave, you handsome hunk of man, of course!” Dave holds his nose as he speaks and bursts out laughing at John’s offended look.

 

_“Oh well...I...I guess we can.” John looks around nervously, chewing his lip out of habit. “Your bro’s not going to be home right? He won’t just like, show up and walk in on us ya know…” Dave shakes his head, still incredibly turned on and even more so by John’s almost flustered voice._

_“Nah, he’s probably out terrorizing boy scout troops or old ladies or something.” That earns a soft laugh from John and he closes his eyes, dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks._

_“Alright. You have condoms and stuff right?” Dave nods and leans back across his bed so he can fish things out of his bed side table._

 

“You were shaking so bad by the time you pulled out the condom. And don’t even get me started on the lube,” John burbles warmly, “I’m pretty sure more of it got on the bed than on you and me combined.”

“If you were going to put your dick into someone else’s ass for the first time you wouldn’t be nervous?”

“Maybe. Probably not ‘cause I’m not a l-oser like you.” John sits up and reaches for a glass on the nightstand, taking a few gulps of water before offering the glass to Dave who also sits up and sips at it.

Back to the point. By the time Dave had gotten the condom on he was about to have a breakdown. He’d searched things up of course, being a teenager after all and at some point he and John were likely going to have sex, so he was just trying to be prepared.

The articles he had read had specified to ‘loosen’ and ‘work open’ his partner so that when his dick went in it wouldn’t be as uncomfortable. So Dave did what he remembered and covered his fingers in the slick liquid of the lube and tried to decide how best to do this to his freshly naked John.

In the end John had to guide his fingers, reassure him as he pressed the first finger in and moved it slowly. It was...weird. For both of them. The odd sensation of having something hold at the base of his finger while further up was hot and more open. Obvious reasons for John was why it was odd.

“I thought I was going to strike gold or something. Legitimately scared of that.” Dave murmurs above the glass.

“Da-ve.” John whines, covering his arms in exaggeration. “I don’t wanna know about that.”

“Sure dude.”

 

_“Is this okay?”_

_John nods his head, though he shifts his hips uncomfortably._

_“Just uh, maybe move faster?” Dave obliges and moves his finger faster than at the snails pace he had done before. In fact he goes much faster until John’s eyes are bugging open and he lets out a jittery ‘dude, no’. That immediately stills him and the brunet huffs. “Jeez Dave.”_

_Dave made an anxious noise as John sat up and crawled onto his lap, all the while Dave’s finger still firmly lodged into his boyfriend’s ass._

_“‘Nother finger, I’ll do the moving.” John had positioned himself so Dave could hold his arm still while he moved at a pace that felt comfortable. So Dave pushes another finger timidly into his boyfriend and holds still as the other male licks his lips in concentration and gives an experimental roll of his hips._

 

“Admit I’m a genius for thinking of that.”

“What?” Dave raises an eyebrow at John who’s staring at him smugly.

“Because of your lack of prowess in bed I had to come up with my own solution to stretch myself.” Dave gives a huff but doesn’t comment.

It had gone well enough and they were able to stretch John out on three fingers like that. And then it was suddenly the real shit and Dave was having another minor heart attack.

 

_“Okay so, I’m going to...put it in you.” Dave doesn’t move until John nods in acknowledgement. When he does he’s holding himself in his hand, his other on the brunet’s thigh as he slowly pushes into his hole._

_“A-h, that feels weird.” John murmurs against his hand where it has moved to cover his mouth lightly. The blond mumbles an apology and keeps moving until he’s fully seated, hips pressed against the curve of the other male’s thighs._

_“Alright, so I’m going to move now.”_

_“Cool.” He nods and pulls his hips back a little to push back in. He gets a groove going, a decent paced rhythm until John’s giggling._

_Dave stops abruptly and gives a worried questioning look._

_“What?”_

_“It feels weird still. It’s just like, pressure on my insides.” John kicks his legs in the air absently as Dave looks around for a moment before slowly moving his hand to the other’s pink erection._

 

“That was probably the first good thing about all of that. Your hands are always nice cause they’re friggen huge.” John takes Dave’s hand and presses them together palm-to-palm. Dave has nearly an entire section of finger on each of John’s, his hand wider as well.

Dave shrugs and brings his partner’s hand to his lips to kiss lightly before tracing his thumb over it.

“Comes with being a giant, John.”

“True.”

After that things seemed to go a bit better. With Dave jerking John off and moving his hips, at a much slower pace that really wasn’t doing much for himself he admits, things got a little more sexy. John was beginning to pant and chatter away about how ‘nice it feels’ and ‘that’s good Dave, keep doing that’.

 

_John’s orgasm is a little unexpected, at least on Dave’s part, and he gives an almost shocked expression as John sighs ruggedly and slackens against the bed with a satisfied, lazy grin. By the time he realizes Dave’s not moving and staring at him he’s completely flaccid and a little less red in his face and chest._

_“Oh, sorry Dave I completely forgot-”_

_“It’s cool man. Don’t worry about it. I can go take care of this little problem in the bathroom real quick. Then we can cuddle this shit out.” John makes a small sound as Dave pulls out of him and tosses the condom away after tying it off._

_“No come on, let me do it.” Dave gives John a brief questioning look as he sits back on his heels._

_“Fine, alright you can.” John smiles at being able to do something and pushes the blond back so he’s sitting completely. He positions himself in between the other’s legs and puts a hand on him, slowly jerking him off._

“You weren’t that hard.” John’s flush of laughter suddenly fills the room.

“What? Things weren’t heating up for me that much. I mean I was basically just sitting with my dick in you as I jerked you off.” John makes an acknowledging noise.  
“Still. It was a bit of a self esteem killer for a while.”

In fact, Dave had become so soft that John had to get him aroused again for a few minutes before he could even think of getting him off. Finally though, Dave had started making faces (he was a bit silent in bed sometimes) and John had to look up from his concentrated gaze that had been on his hand and Dave’s dick to his face so he could actually tell he was getting pleasure.

 

_“Dave does this feel good because you’re not...saying…oh.” John had looked up from his hand to Dave’s beet red face; his mouth was opened wide enough that he could see the top row of the blond’s teeth. It was absolutely amazing. And as his attention before had been so fixed on their laps he hadn’t even noticed Dave’s constantly clenching fingers at the sides of his thighs or the quick expansion of his chest as he breathed._

_After a point Dave’s hand curled around John’s own and he upped the tempo to a jerky, frantic pace until he was orgasming, head against the brunet’s shoulder as he came. With a shuddering sigh, Dave pushes them over so he can lie on top of John._

_“Ew, Dave get off of me. You’re gross and you’re heavy." Dave simply grunts in response and sits up enough that John can shimmy down the bed a ways so they can rest more comfortably together before flopping into his arms._

_“Time to nap. Don’t bother waking me unless there’s a fire in here.” John grumbles a bit before giving in and cuddling up with his boyfriend. He flips a corner of the blanket’s around them and presses a short kiss to the blond’s forehead before relaxing._

 

“It was pretty great.” Dave leans back against the headboard with his arms open so John can climb into them and rest against his chest.

“Only because of hand jobs.” John snickers and kisses Dave’s collar bone.

“Hey, at least I’m a great lay now.”

“Sure Dave, sure.” He laughs at Dave’s expression and tugs them further down the blankets so they can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by sending me writing requests or commissions for any pairing you may have at keeblochan.tumblr.com or hellagaydave.tumblr.com cause i need things to do now that school's out. Thanks for reading yo


End file.
